Black Guy, White Chick
by Paladin Holysword
Summary: This is a parody of Black Chick, White Guy. Some Use of the "F word", kinda maturish content.


Black Guy, White Chick  
  
  
Black guy white chick  
  
Does it mean shit maybe,  
  
I don't know but yo she had a baby!  
  
Homeboy macked her tail,  
  
Two times unprotected and what prevailed?  
  
It started way back in the 8th grade  
  
In the slummy old city where the two both stayed  
  
He came from a town far away  
  
Whole damn place burned down one day,  
  
She never had a date, she was so alone  
  
You know the same old trail of a broken bones  
  
Her karate sensei was a perv, and more than a friend,  
  
Gave her three different belts, all whacked cross her end.  
  
And that's just the way she liked it   
  
Couldn't lose em, kinda had to use dem big tits.  
  
Anyway the two kept on  
  
With the phonecalls and notes and so-on and so-on.  
  
And after the jumpkicks and punchen  
  
That day came the two started fuckin'  
  
All the time you know kids habit's  
  
Every single day fuckin' like rabbits  
  
Sneakin out the town when she was 15   
  
Climbin' up the mountain and fuckin' all night see  
  
Fuckin' during lunch in her mama's house's bathroom  
  
Drinking X-potions and trippin' on mushrooms  
  
His dick was materia her pussy was a slot  
  
One damn night the thing got caught  
  
Shit got frantic and man oh Lord it was a tuff decision  
  
But they decided to abort it  
  
It might have been right it might have been wrong  
  
But one thing's for sure it really fucked his head up  
  
Why she left, where she went, who's she with, she still tight?  
  
These are the things he thought in bed at night  
  
A lot of people might laugh at this  
  
But fuck 'em they don't know the half of it  
  
Ain't no mako when you're low  
  
I'm low  
  
People tell me life's a game I'm not playin'  
  
Monsters don't mean shit to me anymore  
  
I have taken my blows I'm still standin'  
  
Now as time went on the the two kept on  
  
They kept seeing each other off and on  
  
See she moved to the city and you know what happened  
  
White chick with a real tight t-shirt  
  
Pretty girl in the slums go figure  
  
Yeah she got macked by this AVALANCHE nigger  
  
Still seein' that other old man on the side  
  
She kept most of her thoughts inside  
  
See all the other guy did was save her life,  
  
While that AVALANCHE boy set her up with Cloud Strife  
  
She was livin' all wild  
  
Two tough guys, and a little girl child  
  
She asked Cloud to have his baby  
  
He looked at her, and promptly went crazy  
  
He was swingin swords, and goin top-city  
  
Couldn't spare time to look at her titties  
  
And all that while she sat at home and got macked  
  
If she stepped out of line she got slapped  
  
And then one day she prayed to the President to take that guy away  
  
And he did he got caught with a prosthetic gun  
  
And went to jail but first she had his son  
  
Ooohh and now what to do  
  
She had no man no money and no clue  
  
Now the other guy came back from hackin  
  
And she called him, told him start packin  
  
They hooked up her mind was blown  
  
As he began to raise her son as his own  
  
And that's a lot of shit to deal with man  
  
Without Mako in your brain you wouldn't understand  
  
And people still laugh at this shit  
  
Fuck 'em they don't know the half of it  
  
Ain't no Mako when you're low  
  
I'm low  
  
People tell me life's a game I'm not playin'  
  
Monsters don't mean shit to me anymore  
  
I have taken my blows I'm still standin'  
  
Now for the next year there was some good times  
  
A few bad times mostly good times  
  
See he was a ramblin' man to the bone  
  
He liked fighting and wine and he loved to roam  
  
Not like she was any kind of Saint  
  
See in this story there's a lot of red paint  
  
But time kept slippin' and made her crazy  
  
And she talked about havin' another baby  
  
Cloud was like ooh Lord  
  
We got one now that we can't afford  
  
But she convinced she could handle two  
  
Said I want your child or I'm leavin you  
  
I can't figure out why then he didn't hurl  
  
I guess he was attached to her and her little girl  
  
All confused about what to do  
  
She met another guy and was fuckin' him too  
  
Cid  
  
Could barely pay her rent  
  
And then the same old shit "I'm pregrant"  
  
And if that ain't some shit cuz  
  
The girl didn't even know who the father was  
  
And still by her side the Cloud stayed  
  
Head gettin' more fucked by the day  
  
He stuck it out for nine months I don't know why  
  
And then a little girl on the Fourth of July  
  
Was born in the front of the train  
  
It was insane  
  
He had to move that Shin-Ra train  
  
He was happy told his family and friends  
  
Only to realize later his little girl wasn't his  
  
And that crushed him quick  
  
Another SOLDIER's thoughts were in his head real thick  
  
But before he found the truth out  
  
From the same chick another kid popped out  
  
And that shit's real ill  
  
This time she'd been takin the fuckin pill!  
  
The Mako in his body found a way through,  
  
So this girl was gonna have more kids than two  
  
Three different kids from three different men  
  
Deja vu all over again  
  
And after some more shit got stirred  
  
He kicked that bitch to the curb  
  
And now from her he's got a little boy that makes him laugh a bit  
  
And he loves him But still you don't know the fuckin' half of it  
  
Ain't no Mako when you're low  
  
I'm low  
  
People tell me life's a game I'm not playin'  
  
Monsters don't mean shit to me anymore  
  
I have taken my blows I'm still standin'  
  
I'm still standin'  
  
I'm still standin'  
  
I'm still standin'  



End file.
